Snowy Days and My Goodbyes
by ItalianPotatoMoustache
Summary: "The grey clouds match the mood of today. It sets the perfect scene for todays snowy day and my goodbyes." What was a perfect day quickly turns to tragedy on this one snowy day. Ciel x Alois, Character Death


All I could feel was pain, a splitting headache pounding in my skull. It wasn't the only thing that hurt, but I couldn't register the others. My mind was dulled by the pain. My eyes were shut tightly, but I was still able to see the light being shined onto my eyelids. I opened one eye, turning my head to the side to avoid the light and winced in pain, my neck hurt like no tomorrow.

"Ciel? Can you hear me?" A soft voice asked. There were others in the room with me? Who did the voice belong too? "Ciel, do you remember anything?" I looked over to the source of the voice. A girl with blonde curls and emerald eyes stared back at me. Her face was painted with worry and she looked exhausted. How long had she been here?

"Ciel," A deeper voice spoke now from the other side of me, a man with black hair and seemingly red eyes "Can you tell you tell us who you are and how old you are?" He looked worried, but for some reason the expression only shocked me when it was on him.

I opened my mouth slightly to reply, my throat was sore and dry. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive and I'm sixteen… I turn seventeen next month." My voice was hoarse and scratched at my throat as I talked. Both of the people at my bedside looked relieved as I answered. "Where am I?"

The girl gave the man a look. "Sebastian, should we tell him?" Sebastian, who I could easily guess what the man with black hair, nodded. I looked back to the girl, a name in the back of my mind revealed itself as I looked at her. The only name I had was Elizabeth, that had to be her name. "Ciel you're in the hospital. Do you remember the crash?"

My eye widened as I listened to her. There was a crash? I looked down and was met with a bruised arm, black and purple covered my hand and forearm, an I.V stuck into the back of my palm. My other arm was in a cast, and as far as I could see, my chest was bound in bandages. The word crash brought an image forward, flashing lights and screaming. A softer colour of blond when with the memory, bringing back one name. "Where's Alois?" Just saying the name flooded my mind with memories, one in particular came out clear as water.

Four o'clock on a Friday night, one of my favourite moments of the week. It was spent sitting on the couch with Alois curled up by my side, flicking through channel after channel on the TV until something peaked our interest. "Hn… Tv is boring Ciel. We should go see a movie!" I just laughed and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. I could hear him give a little huff, and even though I couldn't see it I knew he was pouting.

"Awe, Alois don't pout. We could always go out to your favourite restaurant and get the fish and chips you love so much, then invite Lizzy and Sebastian to the fair that's down town. I know you've been dying to go to it." I got up and stretched my arms above my head. I dug the keys out of my pocket and tossed them to him. He just rolled his eyes and got up. "You're driving."

"Ciel, sooner or later I'm going to make you 're almost Seventeen like me, you have to man up! You get an excuse this time since it's snowing though. I don't feel like dying at your hands." He laughed as I sighed, then grabbed his wallet and stored it into his pocket as I did the same with mine.

"I'll go ahead and tell Sebastian and Lizzy to meet us at the fair entrance so we can all go on the rides together." I grabbed my blue hoodie and made my way outside. I heard Alois walk out after me, stepping in front of me and leaning down to give me a peck on the lips, causing a red blush to spread across my cheeks. I don't know if it was from the kiss or the fact that he's a whole 12 centimetres taller than me though.

After we had finished eating at the restaurant we were on our way to the fair, and the snow had started to fall. Up ahead I could hear police sirens and I noticed Alois tighten his grip on the steering wheel as we passed a car wreck. The car was totaled, the front of it crushed against a tree that had broken in half. Where it broke was all splintered wood. Alois was doing everything in his power not to look at it, I could tell as he sped the car up and bit the inside of his lip, he always does this whenever we pass car crashes. Something about them makes him uneasy, but I don't know what.

The fair was full of bright lights and laughter, children running around dragging their parents to show them games or to get them to ride a ride with them, couples ate cotton candy together, teenagers stood in line for rides as they chatted away with their friends, it was all just a happy sight. Near the entrance I could smell the food booths, the aroma of funnel cake and candy apples drifted through the air and almost made my stomach growl. I looked up to Alois and saw a wide smile spread across his face, a true smile.

Lizzy and Sebastian ended up breaking away from us with a wave as they went off in separate directions as they spotted their friends, leaving just me and Alois. We rode as many rides as we came across and played some of the games. After about two hours I was about ready to leave, but there was one last ride Alois dragged me too, The Ferris Wheel.

I watched Alois as the ride moved, The lights from below shined off his sky blue eyes as he looked down at the entire sight. He looked so cute and innocent with his smile and I couldn't help but smile when he laughed. Our seat stopped at the top and I reached my hand over to hold his. At first he was confused, but he then turned as smiled at me, scooting up right next to me. I let go of his hand and instead placed it on the side on his face, leaning in and pressing my lips to his. He let his eyes close, wrapping his arms around my neck. It was perfect.

As the night ended we met back up with Lizzy and Sebastian, chatting as we walked out and to our cars. The snow had gotten heavier, but it wasn't too bad. Alois was still laughing from something Sebastian had said as he got back into the car, starting up the engine. "We should go to the fair next year, that was really fun Ciel!"

"I know, I enjoyed it more than I thought I would." I smiled slightly as we left the parking lot, getting out my phone to text Lizzy as she talked about what all she did when she went off with her friends. We were driving down one of the hills that was near my house when I noticed how fast the car had gotten, looking over to Alois to see why he wasn't slowing down. "Alois why are you going so fast? You need to slow down"

"Ciel I'm stepping on the brakes, there's too much ice on the road, the tires can't get friction!" His voice was laced with panic as he slammed on the brakes but the car didn't slow down in the slightest. "They aren't working!"

Fear started to rise as we got near the bottom of the hill, even if we were able to stop the car was going to fast for the brakes to work without hurting us. "Alois." I noticed a faint light in the distance. "Alois-" It was slowly getting even closer. "ALOIS LOOK OUT!" There was a blinding and a deafening noise, then there was red and silence. The car had been hit on the drivers side, sending it straight off the road and toppling down the side into the woods. Something dripped down the side of my face, it was warm. I tried to wipe it off but I couldn't move my arm. I looked to my side and Alois was hunched over the steering wheel, his face on the dashboard so I couldn't see it. There was blood all over the seats, the dashboard and what was left of the windshield. That was all I could remember before the world went black.

As the memory ended, I put all the pieces together. He was gone, and I never got to say my goodbyes. Lizzy and Sebastian ended up leaving when a nurse ushered them out, and they came back everyday to sit and talk to me as I recovered. It took a month and a half before they let me leave, and the first place I went was his grave. I stood before it, a bouquet of bluebells in my hand as I kneeled before it. "You know Alois, the grey clouds match the mood of today. It sets the perfect scene for todays snowy day and my goodbyes."


End file.
